It's About Time
by RKO.AirBourne.Cenation
Summary: Set after OverTheLimit: Randy wants Cody. Cody wants Randy. When they share a hotel room with only one bed, feelings are bound to be spilled. Is this the chance they've both been waiting for? SLASH m/m Don't like, Don't read.


**A/N: This is my first slash story ever! Reviews are greatly appreciated! thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Cody or Randy. The WWE does. If i did, do you think i would be writing about them?**

**It's About Time!**

It had been a long day. Randy sat down on the bench with a sigh, and rubbed at his aching shoulder. His match with Sheamus, Jericho, and Alberto Del Rio had been gruelling, but successful, even if he didn't win the belt. It was all about impressing the fans. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and rest. He was thankful that he was sharing a room with his longtim friend, and former IC Champion, Cody Rhodes, because he didn't know if he could handle one of the other superstars.

He knew the loss of the title must have been weighing on his friends mind, even though it didn't mean as much to the real Cody Runnels, as it did to the character he played. His longtime friend Cody Runnels was sweet, kind, and had a really big heart. He loved helping others, no matter what the situation. He had beautifully tanned skin, with freckles he loved, toned muscular abs and that ass!

Randy stopped his train of thought as he rummaged through his gym bag, looking for his sweats. He would shower at the hotel. He found his sweats and quickly pulled them on over his trunks wondering what he was going to do about his feelings for his young friend. For some time now, he had been looking at Cody in a new light, seeing something in him he could fall in love with.

Randy didn't think he was gay, but when he thought about Cody, even innocent thoughts, something stirred inside him and it made his trunks grow increasingly tight. No other mad did this to him. Only Cody.

Cody's match had gone well, but he was still disappointed. He knew losing the belt to Christian was only to help Christian get back to where he was before he left. He also knew the feud the story line was playing out would only help further his career.

As he walked into the locker room, Randy was leaving and he waved his goodbye. He let his eyes linger on the naked torso of his older friend, wishing he could trace the outline of those abs with his tounge. He quickly shook those thoughts away, as he sat on the bench grabbing his shower gear out of his bag.

He figured he might as well shower here, alone, than back at the hotel room where Randy would be just outside the door. He walked into the showers thinking about the first time he saw Randy, really noticed how his admiration turned to lust and love all combined. That had been back in 2007, almost 5 years ago.

_It had been his debut match on Raw and he was excited about his feud with Randy. He was walking along the halls in the back, looking for him to discuss their match one last time before they went on the air. He stopped outside his locker room, noticing the door was slightly cracked. _

_He didn't hear anyone inside so he pushed the door open slightly, only to see a half naked Randy rubbing baby oil on himself. He stared, mesmerized at how the muscles rippled under the gentle touch of the man he thought so highly of. _

_He felt his shaft start to harden and turned away in shock at the thoughts running through his brain. About how those hands would feel on his skin, about how it would feel to have that beautiful body pounding into him relentlessly. He ran to the nearest bathroom and took care of his new found erection._

Cody laughed, thankful that he was alone, because his cock was raging hard and straining to get out of his trunks. He turned on the water, getting the temperature just right, before stripping out of his trunks and stepping under the water.

The warm water felt good on his skin, as he trailed his hand down his abdomen, finally reaching his straining shaft. He decided he might as well take care of the problem while he was alone.

Randy was thankful when he reached his hotel room, ready to relax. He slid the key card in and waited for light to turn green. When it did he shoved the door open and dropped his bags right inside the door. He looked around the small room, noticing to his delight that there was only one bed. However happy this made him, he didn't think Cody would be willing to share a bed, but you gotta have hope, right?

He sat on the edge of the bed and finally took off his wrestling boots. Once both were off he strecthed his feet and headed to the bathroom, starting the shower. He undressed slowly, so not to put anymore stress on his muscles. When he felt the water was the right temperature, he stripped that last of his clothing and stepped in under the spray.

His shower only lasted about 10 minutes, thankful the baby oil was dried enough it washed right off. He turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He realized he didn't bring his clothes with him, and left the bathroom grabbing his bag and sitting on the edge of the bed.

He grabbed his phone seeing if he had any missed messages or missed calls. He had 3 texts, one from his ex wife Sam, one from Cody, and one from John. He clicked the message from John.

_From: John_

_11:50 PM_

Hey man, great match. See you in the morning at breakfast.

He skipped the one from Sam, knowing all it was saying was that Alanna was down for bed. He clicked the message from Cody.

_From: Cody_

_12:01 AM_

hey ran, sorry took shower at arena. leaving now. be at hotel in 15.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 12:05 AM. He climbed up to the pillows and leaned back against it, his phone resting on his legs. He closed his eyes, trying to ease the tension in his shoulder, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Cody assumed Randy was already asleep because he hadnt answered his text message. He quietly unlocked the door and walked in, dropping his duffel bag right inside the door. The only light in the hotel room was coming from the bathroom.

He walked into the main room and the sight before him took his breath away. Yes, there was only one bed, but that wasn't his main focus. His focus happened to be the man, lying in only a towel, on said bed. He admired the sleeping Randy, noting how his chest rose and fell with each breath.

Randy looked so peaceful in his sleep and Cody hated to wake him, but he was on top of the covers. Also, he would have to make the man put on some clothes, especially if they were sharing a bed and planning on actually getting to sleep. He walked over and lightly shook Randy's shoulder. After about the second shake, he finally opened his eyes.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Cody said, smiling through the darkness. "Sorry to wake you but you need clothes, and seeing that there is only one bed and you're hogging the whole thing…" He let his voice trail off, knowing Randy would get the hint. Randy rubbed his neck, sitting up straight, his lips only inches from Cody's now. _It's now or never,_ Randy thought.

"What if I don't want to put on clothes?" He asked his voice low and sultry. Cody didn't know if he was flirting or not but decided to go with his gut.

"Then you don't get to cuddle with me," he said, starting to straighten up when Randy's hand came out of nowhere and wrapped aroung his wrist, holding him in place.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Randy asked, his eyes getting darker by the second. This close proximity to Cody was doing things to his body, and he knew the tell tale bulge would not be hidden by the towel for long. Cody didn't know if this was a joke, so he just nodded through the darkness.

For a moment he didn't think Randy was being serious until he was pulled into the broad chest and his mouth was suddenly being devoured by the older man. Cody didn't react at first, but after a few seconds, scrambled to where he was straddling Randy's thighs, kissing him back hungrily, Randy's erection pushing against his jean-clad ass. He moaned and pushed back against it.

Randy moaned into the kiss, loving the friction the towel and Cody's movements were causing against his cock. When the need to breathe got to great they pulled away, breathless and chest heaving. Randy stared into Cody's bright blue eyes, gone black with desire. He was sure his looked the same.

"Cody," he whispered not wanting to break whatever the spell the young man was under.

"I want you, Randy," Cody moaned out, pushing his ass against Randy's erection again, eliciting a sexy groan from the older man.

"Are you sure, Codes? Because once I start, I'm not stopping." Cody just nodded, not trusting his voice. He leaned in and captured Randy's lips again, trying to show him how much he wanted this, needed this.

In one swift movement Randy flipped them so Cody was laying on his back underneat him, the towel long forgetten somewhere between their bodies. He broke the kiss, leaning back on his knees to look at Cody, flushed with desire. He trailed his hand down Cody's chest and when he reached the hem of his shirt, slowly lifted it, finally touching the skin he'd been craving for months.

"This has got to go, Codes." Cody nodded and sat up, allowing Randy to pull the tshirt over his head. Once the shirt was gone, Randy amired the beautiful torso before him, running his hand over the smooth pectorals, stopping to pinch a nipple, loving the sound Cody made. Randy bent to lick and suck the nipple into a hard nub, only stopping to pay the same attention to the other one. He trailed hot kisses and nips down Cody's chest, stopping to dip his tounge into his naval.

"Randy," Cody moaned, arching into the simple touch. "Please?" Randy abandoned his trail of kisses so that he could be face to face with Cody.

"What do you want, Codes?"

"You," Cody all but moaned out as he tried to create friction between their two bodies. Randy ground his hips down into Cody's, both groaning out at the contact.

"Lift your hips baby boy," Randy commanded, working on the button and zipper of his jeans. When Cody lifted his hips he pulled them off in one swift movement along with his boxers. He sat back and admired Cody's completely naked form, from the bluch creeping into his cheeks, to the massive erection between his thighs.

"Can i?" he asked, not really sure how to phrase the question. Cody leaned up on his elbows, nodding, waiting to see what Randy would do next.

Randy beant down and licked the head, tasting the salty precome that gathered in the slit. Cody's hips jerked involuntarily and Randy held his hips down repeating the move, getting a deep groan from Cody. This urged him on so he took the whole head in his mouth, running his tounge around the head. He took his time, inching down Cody's shaft, teasing the vein underneath like he liked it.

"Randy" Cody panted, trying desperately to get more of his length inside Randy's mouth. Randy obliged, taking as much of the shaft as he could, moaning when the tip hit the back of his throat. The vibration made Cody moan and he felt that all too familiar pull in his stomach.

"Randy, so close. Please?" he begged, needing to cum badly. All of a sudden Randy wanted to know what Cody tasted like. He began to suck hard and fast, wanting to throw Cody over the edge. He took his length to the back of his throat again and Cody came with a cry of his name. Randy never moved, he swallowed everything Cody had to offer, and when he was finally spent, let his cock fall from his mouth.

He went back to Cody's mouth and captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss, allowing him to taste himself on his tounge. He let his hand drift between their bodies, to Cody's entrance, and traced it gingerly. Cody gasped at the intimate touch, but didn't want it to end.

"We need something," He said pulling away from the kiss. Randy nodded and reached into the hotel nightstand for a small bottle of lotion. Cody watched as he coated three fingers and set the bottle back down.

"this may hurt a bit," he said, pushing one finger in to the first knuckle. Cody's body tightened around the digit and he let out his breath in a hiss. It hurt, he thought, but he knew it would get better. "Breathe baby," Randy cooed and began kissing and licking his neck to distract from the burn. It worked, because he felt cody's body relax around him and began to pump his finger in and out, gently stretching him.

Cody was lost in the kisses to his neck; he didn't notice Randy insert a second finger. It was a different feeling, but not uncomfortable.

Randy scissored his fingers, twisting them, streching Cody. He twisted his fingers looking for Cody's prostate. He pumped his fingers hard and Cody arched off the bed with a cry of his name.

"Found it," he said with a smirk and hit that spot over and over. Cody was writhing beneath him, meeting his fingers thrust for thrust.

"Randy," he panted, fingers digging into tattoed shoulders. "Need. You. Now!" Randy removed his fingers and coated his cock gingerly before placing it at Cody's entrance. He wrapped Cody's legs around his waist and pushed the tip of his cock in and stopped.

Cody panicked a little as the head of Randy's cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle. That was a lot bigger than his fingers. He tried to relax, knew he had to or this would hurt a lot worse. He looked into Randy's blue eyes and saw desire and something else in them that had him instantly relaxed. "Do it" he breathed. Randy pushed in the rest of the way and groaned. He was so tight!

"Codes, baby, you feel wonderful," he breathed, resting his forehead against Cody's looking into his babyblues. He didn't want to move yet, he knew that had to hurt Cody. He captured Cody's lips in a sweet but passionate kiss, trying to convey all his feelings without words. Cody pulled away from the kiss first.

"Move," he said. Randy pulled out and pushed back in gently, not wanting to cause any more pain than necessary. "Randy, harder, please, I'm not going to break." He pulled out and thrust back in, hard, and Cody moaned. They soon found a rhythm, hard and fast, and Cody met him thrust for thrust. After a few moments Randy stopped.

"What are you doing?" Cody practically whined. He figured it out when Randy put his hips up on his shoulders and rammed back into him again, nailing his sweet spot dead on. "Oh god!" he screamed, "Right there." Randy continued to thrust hitting that spot again.

Cody's newfound erection was trapped between their bodies, getting just enough friction, but never bringing him to the edge. As if Randy new he was close he reached between their bodies and grabbed hold of his shaft, each stroke natching his thrusts. Cody cried out at the contact, torn between meeting Randy's powerful thrusts, or the hand bringing him closer to the edge.

"so close ran," he moaned.

"Come for me baby," Randy whispered in his ear. Randy's breathless moan was too much and he waas sent over the edge, coming all over Randy's hand and their chests.

Cody's muscles contracting around him was too much and with one, two more thrusts he joined him in climax, spilling his seed into Cody's willing body. When their breathing returned to normal, he pulled out, hearing Cody's hiss of pain. He rolled over onto his side, pulling Cody to him.

Cody nestled into Randy's strong chest, tracing the outline of his shoulder tattoo. "I love you Randy," he whispered. After a few moments he assumed randy hadn't heard until a kiss was placed on his forehead. "I love you too, Cody. I have since the first time I saw you."

Cody smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He layed back down and soon fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved.

**A/N:**** Please review and tell me how i did! Thanks :)**


End file.
